Sleep Never Comes : Chapter 2
by Avondale
Summary: Ami deals with the beast. R&R everyone...if you read this.


Sleep Never Comes: Chapter 2.  
  
I'm still finding my feet writing the fic so R&R this is my second chapter and hopefully things will get better.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all characters from the manga and anime do not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Six stories above the alley below Avon was watching the streets. He was young, appearing to be twenty one, his skin was a little pale but it was perfectly complimented by his jet black hair, which was spiked and had electric blue tips. His eyes, a magnificent, but somewhat strange, shade of ice blue were placed above a straight nose and thin mouth. He watched the busy streets below with a somewhat lonely expression on his face. He had been living alone in his sixth floor apartment for what seemed like ages and his lack of company, due to his shy demeanor, caused great loneliness.  
His eyes caught some commotion in a darkened alley right below his window. He watched, amazed, as some sort of wolf cornered a young couple. He watched the horrific scene as the beast pummeled the man, who had tried his best to protect his partner. He leaned further over his railing for a better look and watched as a young girl burst into the alley behind the beast.  
"Blue hair? On a, from the looks of it, law firm secretary?" He shook his head slightly, intrigued by the young woman. "Now I've seen everything." He walked down his fire escape quietly and leaned over for a closer view. To his amazement the young woman was engulfed in blue light, which cleared quickly. The same woman stood, only now dressed in a sailor uniform.  
  
Ami charged the beast from behind, lashing into it with a fiery blue attack. The scorched beast was pummeled backward with a startled yelp and landed with a thud in a crumpled heap. Blood slightly flowed from the demonic beast, but Ami paid no mind and rushed over to help the couple.  
The young woman was crying hysterically, shaking her seemingly dead lover. Ami, without a word, leaned forward and checked his pulse.  
"He is still alive." She leaned over and pulled the man up to standing and drug him out of the alley. "The hospital isn't far, two blocks down and to the left." She helped the woman lead him off a ways and then turned to leave.  
".t-thank you." Was all the woman could utter to Ami who merely nodded and smiled.  
Ami returned to the alley, wanting to study the strange beast. She arrived and found a small pool of blood, but no beast. She searched for a trail of the fresh blood and found one leading to the darkest corner of the alley. She eagerly followed, wary of any attack from the shadows. Up ahead she could see the silhouette of the beast, heaving in deep and choked breaths. She came within two steps of the beast, hearing it take its last breath.  
".What are you?" She wondered leaning close. To her surprise, there was no beast but an old man; his throat slashed too pieces, blood pooling around him. Ami came to the horrified realization too late. She had fallen for the beast's trap.  
The attack came from behind, thrashing her right shoulder with a blow too powerful for any normal to have dealt. She spun midair and hit the ground hard on her back. She could feel the break in her collarbone, her right arm useless and bleeding. She looked at her own mangled arm, four claw marks etched deep in her exposed flesh.  
The beast towered over her, nearly eight feet tall. It stepped forward, looming threateningly close to her. Ami held up her left hand, desperately trying to charge another blast. The beast, remembering the pain of the blue flame, lunged. The cruel swipe sent Ami tumbling again, scraping her knees, back, and cheeks. She couldn't move. The blow felt somewhat like being hit by a truck.  
The demonic creature gave a malevolent grin, eager to experience the kill. To open this young girls veins as if the were but strings cut by razor. The wolf stepped close to her, pausing only to prolong the experience. He could feel the girl's fear. She knew she was but a second away from her demise.  
Ami watched, a startled and helpless cry escaping her lips, as the beast raised its massive claws to strike the deathblow. She squeezed her eyes shut, tensing her whole body up, awaiting her inevitable death. 


End file.
